In today's electrical supply systems, there are occasions when alternate sources of electrical power are necessary or desirable. For example, the capability of switching from utility power to emergency generator power is extremely important for many businesses, hospitals and industries, as well as residential dwellings.
In certain applications, it is desirable for separate electrical circuits, or separate groups of electrical circuits, to be arranged so that when one circuit or group of circuits is switched to a conductive state, another circuit or group of circuits is switched to a non-conductive state in an alternating fashion. In one arrangement, it may be desirable to alternately switch a common load between separate power sources.
A certain known electrical load center includes an electrical panel with a transfer-type switch that selectively controls the supply of electrical power from one of a standard utility 125/250 VAC service and a generator power supply, respectively. In an instance when electrical power from the utility service is interrupted, the transfer switch can be moved so as to disconnect the electrical panel from the utility and to electrically connect the electrical panel to receive electrical power from the generator.